The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
After the race, Papa called over Reporter to see who won the race and the Smurfic Games. This decision was important, so he had the other Smurfs wait outside. A lot of the Smurfs, even some from Brainy and Hefty's team, came over to congratulate him. "You were awesome, Weakling!" Handy commented. "Oui!" Painter agreed, "Tres magnifique!" "But...we don't even know if I won," Weakling shrugged. "He obviously didn't win!" Brainy interjected, "It's clear that I won! I have loads more muscle than that guy!" "But probably not Hefty!" Eska roasted him. As soon as a hushed silence came across, Papa stepped up and announced who the winner was, "After few minutes of configuring with my associate here, we have finally managed to figure out who the winner was. And it is..." The suspense left the Smurfs nervous, except for Brainy, who was ready to accept his reward. "Weakling Smurf!" "What?!" Brainy exclaimed over the cheers of the Smurfs. Weakling, shocked, walked up next to Papa Smurf and rejoiced in his victory. However, this was cut short when Brainy stepped in front of him, "How can you all say that ''he ''won?! I saw him with that red stuff on his nose, and he clearly cheated!" The Smurfs gasped. "That's right! He's a cheater! He used magic to get strong and win the games, thus ruining the traditional name!" "Um, if you ''excuse ''me, Brainy," Papa interjected, "But...Weakling didn't cheat." "But he used magic!" Brainy corrected Papa. "It was just JELLY, Brainy!" Papa finally told him out of anger, which made the Smurfs gasp even more, "I pretended it was strength elixir to build confidence in Weakling. While you...you used it to cheat!" The Smurfs gasped one more time, "Now...I expect you to do Weaklings chores for three days as punishment." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy sulked and stepped down. The Smurfs regained cheering for Weakling's success. Weakling walked over to Smurfette, who gave him the first place trophy. "I must admit," Smurfette said, "I was surprised, but you changed my mind for the better, Weakling! Teehee!" Just before Smurfette kissed him, Weakling held up a finger to say "Wait a minute" "Actually, Smurfette, I'd like a different request," He brought Smurfette aside to discuss this matter. When they were done, Smurfette stepped up. "Weakling has changed his half of the prize!" Smurfette announced, "So...can Britze Smurfette step up here for a minute?" The announcement caused Britze to go in shock. She sheepishly maneuvered through the crowds of Smurfs and up front where they could see her. "Britze," Weakling nervously explained to her, "I just want to say that you...mean a lot to me.....and....I...instead of Smurfette doing the kiss...maybe...you...can?" Britze's face became flushed for a split second, "Um...I....uh.....!" She hid herself behind her hair, but, when she peeked out and saw Weakling's shy smile, she tucked her hair back and smiled awkwardly, "S-sure!" She held her breath and gave a quick peck on the cheek, causing Weakling to smile goofy and Britze to hide herself again. That night, when they returned to the village, Weakling confronted Papa about the jelly, "Papa...there's something I don't get. If the elixir was just jelly...does that mean..." "Yes, you've been doing all that on your own," Papa smiled, "And now, you're as strong as Hefty, my little Smurf. I wanted to to become more confident in what you do, so that someday, you'll be able to do anything." Weakling smiled as a tear came in view, "Thanks, Papa. You're the best!" Papa smiled back and brought him in for a hug, "You're welcome, my little Smurf...you're welcome." The End Previous Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story